


rock-a-bye

by aelbereth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, cavity-inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9033605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelbereth/pseuds/aelbereth
Summary: five times Pidge fell asleep where she shouldn't have, and one time she didn't.
written for the 2016 voltron secret santa!





	1. Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, rowantreeisme! I'll be posting a chapter a day until New Year's. I hope you like it!

Keith has more clothes now than he’s ever had in his life.

 

He’s got official Paladin pyjamas and matching jackets Lance insisted they buy; he’s got warm sweaters that Hunk knitted him masterfully and a chunky scarf that Shiro tried his best on. Allura lent him a lacy skirt a while back, and he never got around to giving it back to her. He and Pidge have an ongoing competition to find the coolest crop top in the galaxy, so both of their closets are filled with weird patterns and graphics. For their Christmas celebration, Coran had even given him weird toe socks that supposedly enhanced circulation.

 

The problem is, Keith’s not used to having a large wardrobe. He’s never had to pick outfits or organize drawers. And that’s why the floor of his room is covered in clothes. They’re clean, mostly. It’s not as if he’s a messy person, only that he’s busy and it’s so much easier to drop his clean laundry on the ground than to fold it and put it away. Defender of the Universe or not, he’s still a teenage boy.

 

He’s taken to leaving his door open when he isn’t there. They all have, now that they’re family, so Keith isn’t surprised when he senses someone breathing in his room. It’s usually Hunk or Lance, but he’d just been snuggling with them in the kitchen. Shiro and Coran are already in bed, and he passed Allura on his way back to the sleeping quarters, which leaves—

 

“Pidge.”

 

The tiny girl doesn’t reply, and Keith can’t see her anywhere as he walks into his room. Then his soldier’s eyes catch the discrepancy. A pile of his sweaters in moving. Moving gently up and down, as if a certain green Paladin were sleeping within. Keith inches closer and pulls back the blue sweater he’d shamelessly stolen from Lance months ago, and there Pidge is, glasses askew and hands curled around pieces of her latest project: Rover 2.0.

He knows she hasn’t slept in a while, and the sweater pile seems comfortable enough. He gently slides Pidge’s glasses off, lays Lance’s sweater back over her, and quietly goes to sleep himself.


	2. Lance

Lance knows he has too many throw pillows. They cover his bed during the day and his floor at night. But they're irresistible! He buys pillows as souvenirs from almost every planet they visit. They vary as much as the species who make them, which is why Lance finds them so interesting. Hunk likes to chirp him about anime body pillows, but Lance just replies that Hunk is the only body pillow he'll ever need, which usually replaces the teasing with adorable blushes.

 

When Lance trudges into his room after an evening sparring session with Allura (she's  _so_ strong, it makes him swoon even with two beautiful boyfriends) he stubs his toe against something in the dark. Something hard, that should  _not_ be in the midst of his soft pillow kingdom.

 

As he reels from the sudden impact, Lance is pushed violently back by a blunt object. He stumbles, battle reflexes ready. He flips on the light to find--

 

\-- that his assailant is Rover 2.0, viciously protecting its little creator, who is napping in Lance's pillow pile.

 

"Pidge!" he shrieks. "Call your dog off!"

 

She mumbles in her sleep, but doesn't wake up.  _Damn,_ Lance thinks,  _that girl must be tired._  

 

Keeping a cautious eye on Rover, he inches towards Pidge. The robot honest-to-quiznak growls (Lance does  _not_ squeal a little.) Quick as his Paladin training has taught him, he darts in and shakes his teammate awake. She makes an unintelligible noise and squints her eyes against the light.

 

"Wassup, Lance?"

 

"Make your robodog stop attacking me -- I'm just trying to enter my own room! This handsome boy™ needs beauty sleep!" Rover seems to be readying its tiny laser cannons.

 

"Rover, lay off him. It's Lance. Our friend!" Pidge yawns. "Well, most of the time."

 

Rover  _finally_ shuts down and Lance lets out an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Why are you in here anyway, Pidge-Podge?"

 

She shakes her head, making her bedhead even worse. "I have no idea? I was just working on some code for Green..." She tries to hide another yawn.

 

"You're dead on your feet, Pidgeon! You probably sleepwalked to the softest, most comfortable place in the castle, which I am proud to call my own." He gives a bow.

 

Pidge doesn't seem fully awake yet, but she scoffs. "Sure, pretty boy. I have sampled  _so many_ of the castle's... soft things. Keith's sweaters are very good. Your pillows are nice and soft and..." _And... she's asleep again._

 

Lance has to get ready for bed with Rover giving him the robo-stinkeye. Even though it doesn't have a face, it manages to spook  _Lance_ , who has woken up next to Keith in the morning. 

 

He learns that sleeping is not fun when there's a robot with a grudge hovering menacingly over you all night.


End file.
